While the world still turns
by mysticalMAK
Summary: Originally a songfic but now its just a story...a RanxRyo pairing...hope you like it.  A day in the life of Ranma and Ryoga Hibiki


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 gang

They laid on the roof top, staring at the stars in the night sky. Enjoying the comfort in being in each other's arms. The wind blowing softly over their bodies.

"I wish the night would last forever like this," Ranma said as she turned her head looking at her lover. Flashing one of her heart melting smiles.

"Yeah, but as always, forever is never enough, besides we've got Miyoko to keep things interesting," replied Ryoga playing with the gold ring on her left hand. He held her tighter and sighed. She cuddled closer to him, taking in his scent in her nostrils, giggling. A mix of old spice and the sweat from working all day blessed her sense of smell and it smelled heavenly to her. She was just about to say something when...

A baby's cry sounded from inside the house, making Ranma fake a theatrical moan.

"Well I hoped that she would sleep through the night," She said with a slight smirk,"Guess thats out the door now." Standing up she began her way into the house. Ryoga smiled at her retreating form warmly.

___**…**_

Cradling her baby in her arms she smiled. With her dark hair, you definitely could tell she was ryoga's child. She sat in her rocking chair and cooed at her baby, remembering the night her daughter was concieved and smiled

_She ran towards Ryoga, her heart in pain. Tears flowing in her eyes as she caught her and held her tight._

_"Ranma, whats wrong?", he asked. She couldn't speak but just continued to sob in his arms. He stroked her hair, sighing deeply, telling her everything was going to be alright. _

_For a little while, she continued to sob. When the sobs subsided, he held her head in his hands and made her look at him, while her eyes still glistened with tears. _

_"Ranma, love, whats wrong?" He asked again._

_"I love you, you know that...I can't help that I do, I love you so much it hurts," she spoke softly," No matter what it costs me I love you, Ryo-chan." _

_He was shaken by her words. Was she serious? Did she really love him? All he could do was hold her to him. Then like a light from heaven, the words flowed from him easily_

_"I love you too, Ranma-chan," He replied. She looked up at him with hope glimmering in her eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips coming together like two peices of a puzzle, perfectly fit. _

…

Ranma' slipped into Ryoga's arms and snuggled closer to him, smiling as she breathed in his scent. Softly, she brushed his chest with her hand. He sighed happily at her touch. Kissing her forehead, his hands ran over the curves of her hips.

"Mmmm, my are we a little eager tonight," Ranma said softly, earning her a chuckle in return. She shifted herself to look into his eyes and to pull him nearer.

"Well, Miyoko is sleeping pretty heavily, as long we're quiet," she said while giggling. He slid his hand under her nightshirt.

"Well, that would work my love, but YOU are never quiet," He chuckled, emphasizing his point by pinching her nipple.

"MMmmmm!," She moaned softly. She smiled at him running her hand down his stomach to his more sensitive area.

"Well it would be a challenge then, think your up to it?" She asked cocking her eyebrow. He shifted himself to where he was above her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she kissed him

"I like your thinking, darling," was all he could reply.

"Anything goes, baby," She cooed at him as they kissed again._****_

….

They both laid exhausted and utterly spent. Ranma sighed contently as Ryoga's arm wrapped around her from behind, pulling her closer to him. As Ranma gazed out the window, the sun was slowly creeping over the hills.

"Another day, my love," She said.

"And I love you more than ever," He said kissing the nape of her neck,"Always and forever." She smiled and turned to kiss him. Soon they fell in to blissful sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the many adventures they would share together along with their daughter.

**Authors note:**

**So here you are, I hope you enjoyed that... all comments and criticism welcome...Just don't flame me pwetty pwease?**


End file.
